


I Know How You Take Your Coffee, Peter

by Bunnywest



Series: Keep Calm and Read Steter [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Oblivious Peter, Stiles is too subtle for once, Suspicious Peter, courting, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/pseuds/Bunnywest
Summary: Stiles groans quietly. “Man, I thought you were smarter than this. I was meant to give you the box and you’d go 'Stiles, are you coming on to me?’'"Peter’s mouth drops open. “What?”Stiles lets out a frustrated noise. “I’m into you, okay? You must have noticed.”
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Keep Calm and Read Steter [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679953
Comments: 48
Kudos: 1289





	I Know How You Take Your Coffee, Peter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merrythoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrythoughts/gifts).



> For this prompt from Merrythought:  
> I'd love to read something where it's Stiles who actually woos and/or seduces Peter! Peter's more hesitant/closed off/reluctant, either because of his canon history or something AU - whatever ya like.  
> I hope this came close :)  
> (Also title is a BLATANT homage to "I know where babies come from, Derek' by the enormously talented [DiscontentedWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/series/363605))

Peter’s aware Stiles is following him as he leaves the loft, and he whirls on his heel when he reaches his car and snaps out, ”What?”

Stiles stops, one hand extended. “Chill. I just wanted to give you something.” He thrusts a package at Peter, a gift box tied with a gaudy rainbow ribbon. Peter looks down at the package and back at Stiles, brow furrowed. “Why?”

Stiles gives a half-shrug, but Peter can tell he’s less relaxed than he’s letting on. “It’s a gift. Does there have to be a reason?”

“Generally, yes. What do you want?” It’s a sad fact that most things in life come with strings attached, and Peter has no reason to believe this is any different.

“I don’t want anything.” Stiles moves in closer, actions belying his words as he backs Peter against the door of his car, much to Peter’s discomfort. He doesn’t like being cornered like this, isn’t sure why he’s allowing it. “I just thought you might like it. Open it.”

Peter eases out a single claw to slice through the ribbon, and just the act makes him breathe easier. He could tear Stiles’s throat out in a heartbeat if he had to, he reminds himself. Not that he’d want to – he’s strangely fond of the sheriff’s boy, for reasons he tries not to examine too closely. He eases the lid off the giftbox cautiously, the paranoid part of him expecting wolfsbane or mistletoe or mountain ash. Instead, he finds two tickets to a baseball game. The same game Peter had been talking about with Stiles last week.

It’s in LA.

He takes the tickets out of the box, and underneath finds a pair of plane tickets as well. He raises an eyebrow at Stiles, wordlessly asking what this is about, because if it’s some kind of threat, it’s not making any sense.

“Come on man, don’t make me say it. You can’t be that dense,” Stiles says, and…is he _blushing?_ Peter looks more closely, and even in the dim evening light he can see that yes, Stiles’s cheeks are definitely tinged pink. 

“Say what, Stiles?” he asks, confused.

Stiles groans quietly. “Man, I thought you were smarter than this. I was meant to give you the box and you’d go ‘ _Stiles, are you coming on to me?’_ and I’d be _‘yeah, let me take you on a date?’_ and you’d look all smug and be _, ‘Of course.’_ And then I’d whisk you away like some playboy or something and yeah, we’d be dating.”

Peter’s mouth drops open. “What?”

Stiles lets out a frustrated noise. “I’m into you, okay? You must have noticed.”

It’s patently ridiculous, but even as he goes to dismiss it as some sort of elaborate joke, Peter can't help but pause, consider what Stiles is saying. True, Stiles always seems to end up next to him on the loveseat when the pack watches a movie, his arm somehow draped across the back of Peter’s neck. And yes, it’s always Stiles who hands him his coffee (made just how he likes it) or a plate loaded with pizza slices (always Hawaiian, because Peter's weak for pineapple.) And okay, Stiles has volunteered to keep him company at the diner more than once and somehow ended up paying. But Peter thought that was just Stiles being Stiles, extending his generosity to the pack after the unexpected inheritance from his grandfather. Except now that he thinks about it, Stiles doesn’t do things like that for anyone else, does he?

“How does Derek take his coffee?” Peter asks abruptly.

Stiles frowns. “How would I know?”

The realization hits Peter like a brick to the face. “You’ve been trying to woo me.”

Stiles drags a hand through his hair and ducks his head. “Well, yeah. But apparently, I wasn’t obvious enough. Which, gotta say, is a first for me.” He takes the box from Peter’s hand and sets it on the roof of the car. “So what do you say? Go out with me?”

Peter tilts his head and smirks, confidence restored. Even though he somehow missed all the signs, this is still a most welcome development. “Planning to spoil me, Stiles? Shower me with gifts and affection, be my sugar daddy?”

Stiles leans in and breathes in his ear, “Yes. Exactly that.” He edges closer, eyes warm and golden, lips tilted up in a grin. Peter could kiss him, if he wanted to.

So he does.

They kiss soft and sweet, Stiles’s mouth plush against his as Peter lets himself linger, enjoying the softness. When Peter pulls back, Stiles looks smug. “I’ll take that as a yes.”


End file.
